Raven
by spnfanboy
Summary: Castiel... a teacher? Dean the student? What will happen? What about Sam? What is up with them...
1. Chapter 1

"This is great, just great," I said, "another start at another school."

John, my dad replied, "Hey, I know it is not easy but we have to move on."

"But, I don't want to start at a new school! I was happy at my old one." I retorted

"It doesn't matter what you want, you know exactly why we have to move on."

I opened the door to my dad's old, black '67 Chevy Impala, and stormed into our new apartment. My brother following me (I am his model and superhero after all).

The apartment on the outside was yellow and the door was white. On the inside there were three rooms a kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom. The one bedroom had two beds in it, I assume that Sam and I are going to share one, whilst my dad has the other. There was a television in the room, small but probably working.

The kitchen had a small microwave and tile flooring, a beam to support it and a small arch. It had a gas stove with an oven and two ports for pots. A decent size refrigerator on the bottom and a small freezer on the top, and some cupboards for food and such.

The bathroom had only a shower, a sink, and a toilet all crammed together. There was a vanity over the sink and a fan and one seemingly dim light. The walls were tiled as was the floor and everything was white.

The floor for the rest of the apartment was an old sixty's green shag carpet, that seemed practically like grass. The carpet was soft, plush, and seemed vintage.

There were not any curtains for the windows, and the windows were dirty enough for me to contract some disease. The beds had one comforter two pillows and a night stand next to them. The walls in the bedroom were beige and the same for kitchen.

My brother ran into the bedroom carrying both of our suitcases.

He was 14, a freshmen in high-school, but he still adored me. Standing at about five feet four inches, he was probably never going grow. He has green eyes like John, they are almost the same color. He has a girlfriend named Jess a few states over where we used to live.

She was blonde, but very smart. She was the same height as Sam, and she liked Sam almost too much. They were the perfect couple. (Not that I'll ever admit that I was jealous) She had an amazing sense of fashion, or so I was told by Sam.

My dad, John, was six feet two inches tall. He had dark brown, almost black hair. His eyes were green, like mine, but more grass like where mine were emerald. He walked into the room with a prideful air, his vain personality filling every molecule, oppressing us to a point where we had no worth. He had a Budweiser beer in hand and one of his small bags in the other hand.

He slurs, drunkenly, "Go get my stuff, you idiots."

Sam and I comply with ease, knowing the consequence of disobeying. We went back to the car and grabbed all of our twelve bags in total. Slowly, painfully, and painstakingly we finished in our task of moving, at about five pm.

After that had been done, I ordered bacon and ham pizza, Sam's favorite, from Dominos. Whilst John had taken up a hobby of sleeping in the new beds. Already leaving a mess of beer bottles around the apartment, I had to steal 7 dollars out of his wallet, not that he would notice. Yet, if he did, I was dead.

The pizza arrived about 10 minutes later, and I paid the guy.

Sam and I had a nice dinner of Pizza and Coke.

Soon after I set an alarm on my flip-phone, we went to bed at 7 pm.

I really didn't want to start at this new school, it seemed ridiculous that I have to start over because of John's retarded job. He won't even tell me what it is! Really, I hate that Sam has to move. I'm fine being alone, but poor Sammy he doesn't have any friends. He has to start over every time we move.

"Dean?" Sam questions, breaking my thought process

I reply, "Yeah?"

"Knock, knock."

"Who is there?" I say

"Not you!" He screams

Quickly, I cover his mouth careful not to wake up John.

"Shhhhhhhhhh," I whisper, "You can't yell. You know what will happen if we get caught!"

"I-I know." He says

Dean that is my name. It is so hard to remember when most of my thoughts have to be surrounded with taking care of Sam. Rarely do I think too much of myself. My name is Dean, I am 18 years old. I have green emerald eyes. I am six feet two inches tall, my favorite color is blue, like a sapphire. I am bisexual, single, and ready to mingle.

I resent my father for making my brother and I move. I hate him because he can't do anything. He tears our small family apart. He refuses to take care of Sam and I, he is a thief. I work to support this family. I hate him because he hates me! He blames me for my mother's death! I HATE HIM BECAUSE HE HATES ME!

I can't believe that he would blame me for that though. It was just as much my fault as his! He couldn't do anything more that I could. The only reason he blames me is because I was awake. I just wanted food. I didn't kill her. I was eight I couldn't stop a killer. Whomever it was they tapped her to the ceiling and set her ablaze. How am I supposed to stop someone with that much strength? How are you even to tape someone to the ceiling? So many questions I have. I am going to find answers.

*AN* Sorry I can't I told you about the new fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

I woke up to my alarm, at six am, as usual. Quickly, I turned over to Sam and woke him up. He would kill me if I didn't wake him up before I did.

"Wake up, loser" I groaned, at Sam whilst pushing him.

I moved over to see that John, shockingly, wasn't here. Normally, he isn't anyway and I hope that he left us the Impala because I need to get my little nerd to school somehow.

After eating a breakfast consisting of cold pizza, from last night's dinner (With complaining from Sam), we left for school at seven am in the amazing '67 Impala.

After ten minutes of driving, we managed to find Angel High. Which was a "U" shaped, brick building. It was three stories high and the outsides of the "U" were covered in glass for the wall.

When I parked the car, Sam jumped out and ran for his life. Which, sad to say, I found adorable.

After Sam joined the mass of people, who were sluggishly moving to the school and looked like humans with fabric turtle shells. I noticed someone out of the crowd.

He had raven colored hair, he looked about six feet tall. He had on a small back pack and looked about twenty or so. In one hand he carried a suitcase, with what I assume to be a laptop. He had on something around his neck and I couldn't see it too well. He looked like he had a rushed morning with an unshaven round face with square framed glasses. In his other hand he had a McDonald's iced coffee. All too soon my stalkerishness was over because he disappeared into the north entrance of the building.

I, gracefully, grabbed my back pack and turned off my car. After opening my door, I swaggered to the building slightly behind all the turtle people.

Upon opening the school doors I noticed the overwhelming sent of cinnamon. The tiled floors were clean, almost as if no one had ever walked on the floor. Lockers covered the walls nearly as far as I could see. The number closest to me was number twelve thousand. There aren't possibly twelve thousand people here.

The white walls were spotless, not even a hand print or smudge. They must have really good janitors _and_ students for that to happen. Yay, a happy school _full_ of do-gooders. I looked for the office, to get my schedule.

I saw a sign that read, "Office" and took my chances in following the arrow. The plain halls were lined with classrooms and lockers. Just looking at them made me hate school more and more.

I found the office with a bit of luck. Opening the door the room rank of Christmas, dear Lord it's like Christmas threw up and rolled in it, like a bath. That's how bad it smelt. I walked up to the secretary who wasn't too bad looking.

She had on a black shirt and black polka dotted with white skirt. She had on a wedding ring and a pearl necklace, she had red hair and blue eyes.

She said, "How may I help you?"

"Uhm, I ne-need my schedule."

"Name?"

"Dean, uh Dean Winchester."

"Here ya go." She said, handing me a white piece of paper.

Teacher

Room

Class

Mr. Novak, Castiel

201

Literature

Mr. Novak, Castiel

201

Study Hall

Mr. Novak, Gabriel

120

Physical Education

Lunch

Cafeteria

Mrs. Harville, Ellen

301

AP Calculus

Mr. Palmer, Cecil

101

Public Speaking

Mr. Palmer, Carlos

102

AP Chemistry

Ms. Pond, Amy

212

World History

Mr. Herondale, Jonathan

301

Adv. Spanish

Mr. Novak, Castiel

201

Study Hall

Dang, I have two study halls with Mr. Novak. Who the heck is that?

I headed over to room 201 quickly before the bell rang.

I went over to the first open desk there was since I was the last person in the room. The teacher walked in as soon as the bell rang.

It was the raven haired guy. Looking closer he was much more attractive. The morning look, looked good on him. He sat his iced coffee on the desk next to an apple.

His room was neatly decorated. He had flags from at least ten different countries. Each wall was a unique color, red, blue, and green. The wall at the front of the room had a Chalkboard, Whiteboard, and a Smartboard.

His desk had mementos from around the world. A mirror, microwave, his desk was like a mini apartment I could live there. Actually, I could do a little more than that I could wrap my arms around Mr. Novak and…

"Dean? Dean Winchester?" Called a heavenly voice from the front of the room

"Y-yeah?" I replied

"Please, come to the front of the room."

Suddenly, I became self-aware of what I was wearing. I had on a plaid shirt, in the colors of blue and green, a pair of tight, skinny jeans, which did not justice to my erection. I had high tops on which were bright yellow, and to top it off I wore an open jacket that was grey and said, "Nueve York" on it.

"Please tell us a little about yourself." Mr. Novak so politely said

"Well, I'm from Lawrence, Kansas. I moved here with my brother, Sam and my father, John. I am eighteen years old. My favorite color is blue, specifically, dark blue like sapphires." I summed up

"Quite specific, Dean." Mr. Novak, praised.

Vainly I walked back to my seat, because he remembered my name. Mr. Novak remembered my name. Sure it's his job but OMG he remembered my name!

I spent the rest of class daydreaming about… things. Let me say that they include Mr. Novak and his desk.

The stupid, idiotic, hating, retarded, dumb, nasty, horrible, and ratchet bell interrupted my beautiful thoughts about Mr. Novak. Luckily, I didn't have to go anywhere because I had a study hall in this class with Mr. Novak for block two.

After, I continued to think about Mr. Novak until…

"Dean, can you come here please?"

I walked over to him and pulled a chair up.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know," He started, grabbing my hand, "that if you need anything you can tell me."

He took his hand off mine. Instantly I missed the warmth. I looked him in his eyes, they are sapphire blue. They looked like sapphires crystal yet, warm full of love.

That was the highlight of my day. It just got worse, in P.E. I got pelted with dodge balls. Lunch was super boring because I didn't really know anyone and people (of course) Are very very stubborn and didn't approach me. In calc I had NO clue what was happening.

In public speaking it was cool. Cecil, which, is what he suggested we call him and that we call his boyfriend whom I had next block Carlos, had an amazing voice. I could listen to him read me a dictionary.

In chem Carlos, Cecil's boyfriend of about one year and they were just so cute together (Not that I'd ever admit that I was jealous), was pretty cool.

The history teacher was hot, period. In Spanish, I didn't have a clue what was going on and my only response to everything was, "Por que es mi vida muy dificil?"

Then I came back to study hall with Mr. Novak, who still remembered my name.

After a class of erections and fantasies, I had to wait for Sam in the Impala.

After he had arrived we had a short, silent ride to the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

After we got to the apartment, Sam and I got an afternoon snack of you guessed it, bacon and ham pizza. The bland walls were a bit constricting, so obviously I needed an escape.

"Hey, Sammy," I started with enthusiasm, "wanna go sightseeing?"

He replied with, "No, not really. I have a lot of homework, and some catching up to do in some of my classes."

So I left my little nerd to his homework. I opened the door to the Impala and drove out of the parking lot.

I drove down the streets of Toledo, Ohio. I headed down a street called, "Champion" to a park, it was called, "Highland park". It seemed decent enough.

Although there was a small playground for kids, although I'd bet my entire bank account there were curse words written on the inside of the slide. There almost always was no matter which park you went to, and a skate park and the bottom of an extensive hill. The grass was green, almost too green for the approaching winter. There was a bike path that seemed unused for its purpose.

I walked down the path and came to a growth of cotton trees lined with poison Ivy. Eventually after passing the skate park full of weirdos, I found a bridge. The bridge was over a lake and on the other side continued the park.

There was a swimming pool that wasn't filled up. And a nearby crick that seemed dirty, too dirty to do anything in. Further down I saw that the water was clearer after passing through a series of rocks. I saw some kids down there, a blond headed boy, and two dark haired boys with two women.

The blond boy looked about the same age as one of the boys both about eight the younger boy looked about six.

The women were conversing whilst the two boys were playing on the rocks in the water. Every once in a while the blonde woman would look to the two dark haired boys and one would look back, the older one.

He put a thumbs up, like the woman said something. Then he turned to the other two saying something. Later he just grabbed one of them and stormed away to the mothers.

I looked over to my right and saw a large hill. Atop the hill was a library, the hill was steep and muddy and there was a tree on the top of the hill.

I looked back to my left and saw the two women and their children leaving.

One of the kids ran forward, ahead of everyone else. I heard the blonde woman yell, "Joseph, get back here"

I saw the kid look at me, he had eyes of someone who would be successful later in life. A clarity of the world no child should have.

I smiled and he smiled back, I turned to my right and continued up the hill to the library. It read, "South Toledo Branch Library"

I went into the library, it was large. The front desk was there when you went into the room. Looking to the left I saw a hall full of computers and tables for studying. There was a line of tables acting as a wall for a children's section. The computers, which there were only two on a table near a wall, had colored keyboards.

Books lined the walls. On a wall closest to the large window, I saw a large collection of "Magic Tree-House" Books. There was a stool in the corner on the carpet for smaller children. Across from the children's section there was a section for knowledge. This was section had rows of books ranging from atlases to biographies and autography's.

By the front desk next to the door was the featured section. There was also a small (Paper) fireplace. Next to that, on the right upon entering the building, there was a section for more adult books, books such as "Twilight" or "The Hunger Games". There was another computer near the back of the room for looking for books.

I went over to the study section of the library, after picking up a book (A good one the kind I like), and sat down to read. I grabbed my iPod and started playing Linkin Park.

I was reading, "Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens. Hey, it's a classic and it has a pretty good story line.

I felt someone tapped me, I looked up only to find Mr. Novak.

"Dickens, eh?" he whispered.

"Uhm, yeah," I said, "I like the plot."

"Yeah? Have you ever read anything else by him?" He said, pulling up a chair.

"N-no…" I trailed off, wondering what he was doing here.

"So, how are you adapting to the new school," He questioned, "I know Angel High is a little weird but I'm sure you're doing fine. People like you do all the time."

"What does that mean?" I countered.

"I-I just noticed that you're very thoughtful…" Mr. Novak stated.

I stood up, closing my book, not marking my place. I put my other headphone in again and walked away.

I saw Mr. Novak stood up too, he was saying something but I couldn't hear. On my way over to where the book goes, I bumped into someone. It was the kid form the park, this time it was just him, the other boy, and the blonde woman.

"Sorry." I say, not expecting a response, and not being able to hear if he said one.

I put the book back and just walked around the park.

I went over to the playground and sat on one of the benches. Just now I saw the tennis court and the parking lot by it.

I watched the kids, in a way that wasn't creepy, and envied their happiness. Why couldn't it be me? Why was I robbed of my childhood?

I hated them, then I realized that assumption was ridiculous because I can't hate someone I don't know.

I just wanted what they have. I miss my own mother being able to care for my cuts and bruises. Telling me what's wrong and what's right.

I had to figure out all that on my own.

"DAD!" Little 5 year old Sammy screamed.

"What," He stumbled out of the house," do you little brats want?"

"Dean, h-he's hurt," Sam stated.

"Dad it's," I start, "ah, it's okay." I finish, grabbing at the gash.

"Good." He said, with a tone of finality.

I hobbled into the house with Sammy trying to support me. I crawled up the stairs ignoring the pain in my knee. Blood dribbled down my leg. Eventually I reached the bathroom.

By then the carpet was stained with a browning color. My leg was covered, so much so that I couldn't actually see the cut.

I turned on the bath and rinsed my leg off enough to pour hydrogen peroxide on the deep cut. I dapped it off with toilet paper and put multiple band aids on it.

"Clean the floor, or I'll throw the bottle at you again!" John screamed, from down stairs.

I had spent the next hour trying to get blood from the carpets.

 _ **Beep**_

My phone awoke me from my memories. I flipped the phone open to see what Sammy had said.

 _"_ _Code red"_ the text read.

I ran to the Impala. That means John will be home soon. He always texts Sam first, he loves getting me in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

*A/N STAY WITH ME OKAY?! Don't hate me okay? Promise you wont hate me... promise... promise.

I arrived home about ten minutes before John. He stumbled into the door holding a beer in one hand and a gun in the other.

"D-dad? Wha-t-t are you doing with th-the gun?" Sam stuttered.

"I ain gone do notin," John mumbled, gesturing the gun around, "I'm just 'bouta put it a-"

 _ **BANG**_

The gun went off, pointed directly at Sam.

"Ahh!" Sam screamed, "Dad help me! I-I'm bleeding, oh God, I am bleeding! Dad I am _going to die!_ "

"Dean, do somein." John whispered, before collapsing.

I stood there and watched Sam fall. Quickly, I ran over to him and picked him up.

I opened the door to the Impala put him in. I didn't know my way to the hospital so I had to drive an extra amount of time.

I rushed into the E.R. screaming for help. The entire lobby area was white. The lights seemed too bright and everything around me was slowing. Every single one of my senses were heightened.

At some point Sam was taken from me, a man whom was faceless, he had a white lab coat. I could almost mistake him for a scientist if I didn't know this was a hospital.

I fell to my knees, screaming in agony. If I lost Sam, I'd lose my sanity, I'd lose everything, I won't have anyone, no one, I WILL BE ALONE.

"I CAN NOT BE ALONE" I whispered, "I can't be alone, I won't be alone."

Someone came to me and helped me up.

"Sir," she started, "sir I'm going to need some information from you."

Incoherently I nodded my head, "O-okay"

"How are you related to the victim?"

"H-he's m-m-y-y bru-brother." I sobbed

"How old is he?"

'F-fourteen."

"What is your brother's name?

"Samuel Winchester."

"Thank you, that's all we need to know" She smiled, emotionlessly and walked away.

Why? The question ran around in my head. Why not me? What did Sam _ever_ do to deserve that? Why couldn't it be me? I've done so much worse than Sam!

I stood in the blank hospital and waited. I waited for hours, after being escorted to a seat by a nurse.

"Why?" I whispered again for what must be the thousandth time.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your father?" said a voice across the room.

I looked up from my seat, to find the entire room had been frozen in time. The air seemed cooler and a slight, but pungent sent of sulfur filled the air. John had always told us one thing about his job, "If you smell sulfur, grab salt, iron, anything and run."

There was a man he stood across the room. A man easily being in his fifty's and wasn't too tall, but he wasn't short stood across the room.

"Y'know, I can save your brother" He said, "He is going to die. It won't be pretty either. I will make it slow. Just. For. You." He ended smiling

His eyes flashed bright yellow, a dark aura surrounded him.

"My name is Azazel. I can save your brother," He introduced, "I can promise that. You have to choose soon, we don't have much time."

"Anything, anything that will save him!" I yelled, desperately.

He smiled even wider, "There is a price, but we can discuss that later, precisely in ten years!"

"O-okay?"

"You will need to seal the deal," he started, "with a kiss…"

He walked closer to me, "At least your pretty."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry if it's horrible I didn't have anyone edit it because, Yolo? Anyway! ONWARDS!

I arrived home about ten minutes before John. He stumbled into the door, drunkenly holding the bottle in his hand. In the other hand he held a book, well it looked like a book. He wore an open button up plaid shirt (We wear a lot of plaid in this family, I'm pretty sure it's the only color clothing we have…) and dirty, covered in oil, Jeans.

Although this felt like a déjà vu moment… I feel like John is missing something he had. This has to be crazy, right?

"Damn demons…" I think I heard him mutter.

"Damned what?" I asked.

"Watch your mouth, you child!" He screamed and hurtled the book-like object at me.

"Okay, Okay!" I shouted, "Sam? Wanna go out I found this really cool park you'd love!"

He stared at me, like he didn't know who I was for a second. Then you could see the memories click into from eyes into his mind one by one and he collapsed onto the ground.

I picked him up and put him in the Impala. This seemed like déjà vu again. Even though I didn't _know_ where the hospital was, I had a gut feeling I did, and I followed it.

Eventually the hospital came into view. The building was made of grayish bricks, with an overview of white. I pulled around and saw the E.R. it had something to block out the rain.

I grabbed Sam, who looked so peaceful in the backseat, almost as if he was sleeping. I almost wanted to leave him there like he was supposed to be there. Then I rushed into the E.R. and a doctor, who insisted on me just calling him, "The Doctor", took Sam away.

"Sir," A nurse came to me, "sir, do you have the name of the child? Also could you elaborate as to how you are related to him?"

"Sure," I started, but from the corner of my eye I saw a man. The man had yellow eyes and looked around fifty. "Sure," I repeated, "But, could you wait a second? Thanks." I finished.

I rushed towards the man, dependent on finding answers. Yet, when I got to around where the man was, he vanished.

"Sir?" The nurse called again.

"Samuel, Samuel Winchester. Uhm he's fourteen and I'm his brother." I yelled, running away from the hospital to find the mysterious man.

"Mister," I called, "Mister? Can I ask you a question?"

I looked around frantically hoping to find the mysterious man. I feel like I've met him before. I swear I have.

I turned in circles to find him, over and over. I caught a small glimpse of yellow eyes, and I tried to focus on it. Like if I thought about him enough, he would just appear.

I gave up after a while of looking, then went back into the hospital.

After waiting for a while, a doctor came out to greet me.

"Sir, I am sorry this took so long," he started," your brother is fine. He just fainted out of fear. This is totally normal after a traumatic experience. Has, your brother experienced anything… frightening or unnatural?"

"No," I thought," not that I can remember. We did recently move. I-is that something?"

"It could induce some sort of traumatic experience, does he have anyone he can talk to about problems?"

"I'm always there for him, he probably doesn't have many friends, at least that I know of."

"Try talking to him more, I'm no psychiatrist but, you need to know what's going on in his life."

"Will, do" I replied.

Soon after, the doctor wheeled out Sam in a wheel chair. I said, "Hey bud, what's up?"

I received a low groan in response. He seemed, out of it, almost like he was awakening from the dead.

This hospital seemed too familiar. I can't have been here before, I needn't be at the hospital at all since our arrival.

I wheeled Sam out to the car and put him in the front seat. I then, returned the chair to the hospital; I thanked them for the wheel chair.

I went back to the car, which Sam had quickly fallen asleep in. I looked up in the rear view mirror and found a pair of vibrant, yellow eyes staring at me.

"So, do you like the deal?" the mysterious man said

I replied, "What deal are you talking about? I have never, ever met you in my life."

"That's right, ha, I forgot about that," He said, amused, "I erased your memories about it, in that case. Goodbye!"

Suddenly, I was staring at the back seat. Only the back seat where there once was a man.

The man was _old_ , I-I think, he had, shit what color were his eyes? They weren't normal I know that but, I can't remember.

Sam, who was right next to me, woke up and said, "Dean, w-where are we?"

"What do you mean," I started," well you passed out and I took you to the hospital, if that's what you wanted to know. We are heading home now."

"N-no, I was in a walking in the hospital, I-I saw you crying. Then there was this man, he had yellow eyes; he wanted something from you, in exchange for me? At least I think it was for me." Sam managed to say

"What are you talking about buddy? You must've just had a bad dream."

"Y-yeah, but I thought I-"

"Just. A. Bad. Dream."

There was silence the rest of the way to our house. We made it to the apartment, after some minor traffic; we found John on the couch, sleeping.

He had a beer bottle falling from his hand, so w-I decided that we needed a separate room for the night.

I found the nearest motel and rented it for one night, I also took the car.

The room had a red, rough, and over-all terrible carpet. There was only one bed and that was it, spare the bathroom. That neither of us went into for fear of a monster eating us.

The entire night was in silence, but I felt a presence in the room all night.

Watching us.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n okay so, I run on feedback, feel free to tell me anything you want to say. ANYTHING, I don't care if you think it's bad or if you just want to say hi!

Now the story

As usual, my alarm went off at seven o' clock in the morning. I turn to wake Sam, to find that he isn't there; instead I find a note, it read, "I have your brother J Meet me at the school in Mr. Novak's room at 5:00 PM or he's a goner. Don't try and find me ~ Azazel"

Who the heck is Azazel? I've never met anyone named that in my life, for God's sake! I have to go to school though, it's my only chance. Wow never thought I'd say that!

I took the Impala to the bland, and terrifying school student parking lot. Which was, and I am being serious, dramatic and dreary, somehow all at once.

I went into the "U" shaped building and went straight to Mr. Novak's room, which is where I hoped to at least get a clue about Sam.

"Dean! What a pleasant surprise to find you here so early." Mr. Novak told me, "Hey, look I'm sorry about the library thing, it was just a slip. I don't think you any different than any of my other students."

I didn't have time to think of an intricate answer, "Yeah, S'okay."

He replied, "Really? That's, that's great! Hey I was thinking since you're new to the area, I could – uhm- take you on like a tour of the city or something."

"Huh," I questioned, caught off guard, "Yeah sure. Hey have you seen anyone with uh, yellow eyes?"

He tensed, "N-no? Why? Who told you? What's his name?"

I, again surprised replied, "No one? Fine, I woke up this morning and found a note." I then, handed him the note.

His face said it all, he knew who this Azazel was. Mr. Novak might be able to help me, my one savior for my brother! I knew we had this connection.

My thoughts were cut short by this, "Dean, I want you to leave town. Hide, do anything, and never think about your brother again, he's lost."

"B-but, you have to help me. You're my teacher!"

"That has nothing to do with this situation."

"Does it matter, aren't you supposed to inspire me!"

"Inspire you to die, Dean I care about you too much! Why do you think I am making you leave? You can't fight this battle and neither can I! Azazel is too powerful for me, for any hunter!"

My façade was broken and I had one question. A question I had always wanted to know, what my dad did for work. Why we were always moving. This and that might be interconnected. "Do you know someone by the name of "John Winchester"?"

"Yes, he is one of the greatest hunters in the world, I inspire to be like him."

"Follow up question, what is a hunter?"

"What?" He said caught off guard, "Don't you know? A hunter kills monsters and makes the world a safer place."

"But, my dad is a monster. Which I mean makes total sense, but how could anyone know about that?"

"There are lots of ways." He stated

"Well, how did you get into it?"

"My dad died when I was little, that's all I want to say about it. Now sit down class is about to start." He commanded

Of course I did what he said. I have a gut feeling I'll learn about it later, but now wasn't the time. Now was the time to convince Mr. Novak to help me find Sam and catch this thief. Whoever this Azazel is.

I looked to the people flooding into the room, desperate to not be late for English class. Some were tall, some short, some had long hair. Most were girls, naturally for this is an advanced English class therefore why I took the course, some, but very few, were male. People of all different races were coming through the God forbidding door.

The class seemed larger than most of my others, why, I had no clue.

I sat in back waiting for my study hall, next period. The study hall was just me and one other person, I should get their name though.

The class seemed to pass-by agonizingly slow, like Time wanted to keep me in its hold to keep me from Mr. Novak; eventually the class was over!

The second the bell rang; I was up to Mr. Novak's desk, "Help me, please, "I pleaded," I need you, Mr. Novak. Please, please."

He stood at his desk for a moment, contemplating over his decision. Then a smile, creepy and slightly insane, appeared on his face.

His smile disappeared then reappeared. Almost as if he had many different ideas all at once and frowning upon his own mind.

"Out in the hallway." He commanded

Which I knew was understandable so I went into the hall way with him.

He with that smile again said, "On one condition, "

I cut him off, "Anything, and I mean it!"

His smile, somehow, became wider, but equally more attractive, "You," He slowed the syllables, "and I, have to go on a date. At a restaurant of my choice."

The smile changed, more so of self-accomplishment than happiness.

"Fine," I agreed, reluctantly, "but we have to find my brother and this Azazel guy."

"Yes, and I have a few ideas. Azazel said to meet you here, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, he doesn't know you're with me, now I have a secret place where we can go. Safe from demons but, you will have to trust me it's at my home."

"Y-yeah, okay"

"Now, we can't talk any more of this at school, okay? This is our _special_ project that no one can know about." He said, returning us both to class.

"Hey," I said to the girl next to me," I'm Dean, what's your name?"

She looked up at me, her auburn curls were flawless. She was so beautiful, and although I wasn't _trying_ to hit on her she replied with, "Sorry, if you want this, "She then gestured to herself, "you have to be a girl, sorry. Oh, the name's Charlie by the way."

"I-I wasn't trying to hit on you, I just thought we could be friends. I'm kind of new around here and I don't have any." I whisper shouted

"Sh," Came a sound from Mr. Novak at the front of the room, "I am trying to read my book."

"I'm sorry, I am so tired of, no offence, attractive, egotistical, jocks coming after my bod. It's really annoying. The only fun part about it is that I get to scream I'm lesbian and see their reactions. Which I swear are priceless!"

"I'd bet! I need to see that!"

"Hey, want to sit with me at lunch?" She asked

"Why, dear Madame I would love to. " I said with my best medieval accent.

Two periods later and a whole lot of BSing my way through classes, I made it to lunch. I saw with Charlie who seems to be the life of the party at her little table. Never would I ever think that the quiet girl in my study hall with her programming books would be so lively.

After I had gotten my lunch I went over to her table, there she introduced me to everyone.

"This, is Kevin, "She said pointing at a small boy, who was wearing glasses and had night black hair, with eyes that were the color of oak, warm and inviting, "he has all Advanced Placement classes; if you torment him about it his reactions are hilarious."

"Hey, Kevin, I'm Dean" Although he looked shaken up he took my hand and yelled at Charlie for calling him weak, which never came out of her mouth.

"This is…" I kind of, rudely, drowned her out.

I mean, I remembered all the names, Kevin, Charlie, Dorothy, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, who was Sam's age and had Mr. Novak's last name, and Rory, who everyone swore that he had something going on with Ms. Pond.

I finished out the day strongly and headed to Mr. Novak's house, hoping to find my brother and kill the son of a bitch that stole him from me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dean!" I heard Mr. Novak shout, from his front step.

He had a two story house. The front porch had a railing and from the railing, in both directions, were metal, iron seeming, bars. These bars also crossed diagonally, to form little "X"s. Behind the porch was the door way, which had another glass door over it. Next to the door on either side were windows. They were covered by curtains so you couldn't see into the house.

The front of the house was painted a sky blue, the kind on a sunny, warm, and blissful day and there were three windows on either side of the house.

His front yard was evenly trimmed, he had bushes of white roses on either side of the steps leading up to the porch. He had a fence, which was black and dark, metal, and about four feet tall, it surrounded the entirety of the house that I could see.

"Hey, Mr. Novak, what's up?" I said, courteously

"Oh, nothing, would you like to come in? It's a bit messy, I hope you don't mind." He asked, "Oh! And don't worry about calling me "Mr. Novak", just call me "Castiel" its fine."

Castiel, that seems too uptight, I think I'm going to call him, Cas.

I walked into his house, through the door was the parlor, which was quite clean. On a bench near the door there were blankets, for people whom are cold. There was also an opening to the rest of the house but; it was directly across from the door. There wasn't much of anything else in the parlor, so I continued on in the house.

After exiting the parlor we head into the Living room which was large. There were many book shelves filled with books, so many that I couldn't possibly be able to count.

The shelves covered the walls, there was a small T.V. in the corner, which didn't seem to even be plugged in.

There were two couches, both recliners; there was a coffee table in the middle of the room.

The table had a stack of books and papers on it. I assume that they were papers from school.

Looking to my right there was an open arch way to the kitchen, to the left was a closed door.

"Alright," Cas started," We need to head into the basement" He said whilst heading to the closed door.

Opening the door was an entire hallway of doors. There were two on each side; there was one at the end of the hall. He gracefully walked to the door that was directly across from the one we walked through.

Opening the door, he walked down the stairs it led to. I, obviously, followed.

The basement was, well the only way to describe it was wow. The walls were covered in red paint that was oddly blood-like. The paint was in intricate patterns around the room, each one different than the last. The floor was different, it was soft, yet hard. It was the color of cement and pleasant, lacking the feeling of cement. Almost as if it was stiff memory foam implanted to the floor. The lighting in the room was too bright, like someone had let the sun into the room and turned it on high. I would have looked to see where the light came from, but I had to shield my eyes it was so bright.

"Mister, I mean Cas," I began, "what is the paint here for?"

He replied with, "This isn't paint Dean," his deep, heavenly voice replied, "it's blood, don't worry though, it's to keep away the monsters."

"I-is it human blood?"

Cas turned around and stared at the wall, "follow me." Ignoring my question.

We ventured farther into the basement, looking to find something, I assume. There was a door on the other side of the room. It was a bright red, slightly brighter than the blood on the wall, which was a darker shade of crimson from being left out so long.

I know that I shouldn't follow Mr. Novak, but I just felt so compelled; it's for Sammy anyways. I need to do this, Sammy doesn't deserve what he's been given for life.

Cas walked up to the door and took out a key, he put it in the lock and turned it to the side.

"Be wary, Dean, this room is a bit different, it may make you think different of me." Cas said, slowly wanting my opinion of him not to change. Not that I think it could anyway, God, now that I think of it. I am going to go on a date with a psycho teacher who has human blood on the walls of his basement. I shouldn't think of him this way, I know this, but it kind of turns me on.

Like, it is really, really bad, but he doesn't seem that bad.

Cas pushed the door open and we walked through. I followed close behind, if I thought he was weird before, this changes everything!

The entire room was coated in a red lighting, what was with him and red. The room looked like a torture chamber. This isn't okay, there were tables everywhere, in a neat fashion, and on these tables were weapons, of every kind. I do mean every kind, you name it, and it was here.

In the middle of the room was a giant pentagram, in this pentagram was a small child! The child was covered in blood and chained to the floor.

When Cas walked into the room it screamed for mercy, "Oh CASTIEL PLEASE GO! LEAVE ME TO DIE BY MYSELF! I WON'T BE A BOTHER PLEASE, I WILL DO ANYTHING, LET ME DIE!"

I cringed while Castiel walked forward, "Silence, you spawn of Satan, tell me where he is."

"Who are you referring to?" The child yelled

"You know who I am talking about," Cas yelled, grabbing a flask of something, and walking forward, "now tell me or else."

The child remained silent and Cas lifted the flask higher, still the child was persistent, and Cas threw the contents of the flask at the young one.

The child, no older than 10, began to writhe in its place, begging for help. I almost ran forward but the water seemed to ruin the pentagram.

The child looked up, and its eyes changed, filling to the edges with black. Looking it straight in the eyes I froze, in horror, chills flew down my back, colder than the coldest blizzard.

The child, ripped the chains from the ground, and began to laugh. It lifted its hands and screamed, I flew back against the wall and Cas ran forward, not to me but at the kid, with a knife!

"Hey," I tried to yell," watc…" but I couldn't say anything else.

It felt like something had grabbed my throat from within, I began to choke, and the edges of my vision began to fade, turning black. The colors of the world began to fade as the pleasure of sleep began to take the place of unbearable pain. The bliss was almost so intoxicating I forgot about everything and I let it take over. Surrendering all control to the wondrous pleasure of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6aac4ca246ede708eceffe865044c52c""Dean, Dean Wake up..." A voice in the darkness pleaded, "Come on Dean..." A dull throbbing took place in the back of my head. The darkness surrounded my being, it was cold, but at the same time it was hotter than the depths of hell, I tried to lift my hand, but found it impossible to tell if I had moved. In the distance, far away it was almost as if I could hear sirens. I felt like I was being lifted into the air, but the sensation was gone as soon as it had happened, I could hear dull talking above me, mutters not real words. I did however hear my name said a few times, "Study sessions... falling backwards... didn't know what to do..." words faded in and out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54e3083ca6dc447a33f581a11ba28bd3"Suddenly, there was a small light, far, distant. I reached towards it and found myself being sucked in, I wanted to be closer, it was warmer there, brighter, happier. From underneath me, I felt a pull, something grabbing my ankle, I looked down and saw nothing. Frantically, I kicked my leg, pulling to become free from the invisible hold keeping me down. It was a battle for my freedom and I was losing, being pulled back into the void of darkness. The light felt farther away with every second, and with every second I felt more pain, and more words flew in, "Responding... it's working... coming back..." I didn't want to! I need to find that light... it was so nice... The pain grew more and more intense, and I couldn't help but try and scream, I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I was terrified and all I wanted was to leave. The hold on my ankle was increasing it felt I was struggling to get out of tar up to my knees, I was sinking into a world of pain and hate, and it was cold, so, so cold./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a344a67385d936bddd071457cb80d9b9"Suddenly, I gasped, my eyes opened and the pain felt more intense than ever, my vision was blurry and I felt cords all around me and heard a steady beeping./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b1265d18d0dc978d4f66080ec4a2617""Dean! Dean, Oh my God, he's awake!" Someone had yelled, it sounded kind of like Cas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be60daa949843b5c2cf5b20bdc35b3d2"I saw a lot of blue, my vision was still out of focus and I couldn't tell who all was here, but judging by the blue I assume nurses were around me checking me. I saw a light in my eyes and heard that my pupils were dilating correctly, I assume that's good. When my vision finally came into focus, I saw that Cas was sitting in the chair next to my bed, he looks so worried, like we've been married for years. It's weird how I feel like I've known him forever, how I don't really feel awkward or weird that he's just sitting there and looking at me with worry. In fact it kind of makes me glad that he's there, watching over me, like my own personal angel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="732fbc51c79f71654801fb640797d37c""Hey Cas" I whispered, my voice rough./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af2a469fb140f33bc67739154c006a7c""Are you alright Dean? You must be in a lot of pain" Were the first words that Cas had said to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16ab05afdbe05ab991b5a3d3af6e6daf""Cas, I'm fine, just dandy, actually." I said, laughing and being somewhat sarcastic, then I remembered Sam, how he's been missing since this morning, and how I have until five to meet this Azazel to get him. "Cas! What time is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b151099994c2b9981cd617c9588333d6""Dean... it's 4:30 PM" Cas solemnly stated, "It's a 45 minute drive to the school, I don't know what to tell you, not to mention that you're in no condition to move."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa1674fd32e7b277512705e326d03c30""Cas, this is Sam that we're talking about, I need to get to him! If I don't who knows what this creep will do to him"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85e21e4b487733a83df7bddd335d1f71""Dean, we have something that we need to talk about..." Cas started, "This creep, is a demon that I've been tracking for years, in fact he's one of the most powerful demons out there. Some call him the yellow-eyed demon and for a good reason to, he has yellow eyes. He's been recruiting people for an army, giving them demon blood at a young age and giving them supernatural powers. For the mothers that interrupt, let's just say that they aren't alive anymore. I have a suspicion that Sam is one of these children. In which case, no matter what you do, he is going to win and you are going to lose." Cas finished, looking at the ground, evading Dean's hellish stare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9ac86915c1e80ada1ba4499fbc7e231""YOU WAITING UNTIL NOW TO TELL ME THIS? I COULD HAVE BEEN TO HELL AND BACK SIX TIMES BY NOW! I'M GOING TO SAVE SAM AND THERE ISN'T A GOD DAMN THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" I screamed and began to remove my cords, I need to get a car fast, "Give me your keys Cas, this is a command, I swear I will kill you if I don't get them"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d0e76587d342f45f902d0d53cb2e0e9""Dean... you know that I can't do that, how do you plan on getting out of the hospital?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dc8ed48647d09a3e958ddc11922cc41""Give me, your fucking keys Cas," I said, "there isn't an option where you don't give them to me, I want them and intend to receive them"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3e44870d5d3c8c60ddb723d2ba59f92""Dean..." Cas started again/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89c3a9e99e13007929fa6a01c8521e31""Cas I don't want your fucking lectures, stop being a little bitch and give me your fucking keys before I beat them out of you I have less than half a fucking hour to save my only family and I want to leave now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f561e0e447c64382bd18f887ba194eb"Cas stared at me, incredulously, he reached into his pocket with a blank face and handed me the keys to his car. He continued to just stare at me with a look of almost hurt until I left the room, where I could hear him break down. I walked into the bathroom with my clothes and changed into them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eac7b8627a41e1b68dc02d57dc7e9b2c"Then I walked out of the hospital and figured out that I didn't know what Cas' car looked like, I walked around the parking lot for five minutes that I didn't have to find his car, clicking the button that told me where his car was. Eventually I found it and unlocked the door and sat in the driver's seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e6307c351046bb18bc502a63e92d82a"I turned on the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot to the hospital, and turned to the school, I went as fast as I possibly could, speeding to save my brother. It was 4:43 PM I had 17 minutes to get to the school, a 45 minute drive style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
